1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to manifolds and manifold configurations for aerosol systems and more particularly to manifold geometries and interfaces and to methods for making manifolds for aerosol systems.
2. State of the Art
Aerosol delivery systems are well known and have traditionally included an actuating button used to both actuate a valve of an aerosol system and to deliver the product released from the valve in a desired direction. For example, push-button type actuating buttons may include a fluid flow path through the button with a valve interface on one end and an orifice or opening at an opposite end of the fluid flow path. The push-button may be press-fit or slip-fit over a valve stem of an aerosol system such that the valve interface mates with the valve stem through the press-fit or slip-fit configuration.
More recently, trigger actuated aerosol systems are being employed to deliver a desired product from an aerosol system. For example, trigger actuated aerosol systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0062980 have been commercialized. In the trigger actuated aerosol systems a manifold is typically used to transport a product released from a valve or valve stem of an aerosol system to an orifice integrated with the manifold. A manifold typically includes a valve interface, a first fluid flow path, a second fluid flow path in communication with the first fluid flow path, and a nozzle or exit on an end opposite the valve interface. The valve interface is typically slip-fit or press-fit over a valve stem of an aerosol system such that when the manifold is actuated or pressed down, the valve interface actuates the valve stem, releasing product from the valve which then flows through the first fluid flow path and second fluid flow path where it is released through the nozzle or exit of the manifold.
While manifolds have been used with trigger actuated aerosol systems, problems exist with the conventional manifold systems. For example, a manifold (or conduit) such as that described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0062980 must be press-fit to a valve stem of an aerosol system. The press-fit must either take place during the assembly of the aerosol trigger sprayer to the aerosol system or upon the first actuation of the aerosol system by a user. In those instances where the press-fit is accomplished during assembly of a trigger sprayer to an aerosol system, the press-fit of the manifold valve interface to the valve stem of the aerosol system invariably actuates the valve stem, thereby releasing a portion of the product into the manifold. The assembly of the trigger sprayer and aerosol device therefore requires or results in an actuation of the product which is undesirable.
In other instances, the assembly of the trigger sprayer and manifold to the aerosol system may leave the manifold valve interface in a position just above the valve stem of the aerosol system such that upon the first actuation of the trigger sprayer the manifold valve interface will slide over the valve stem and engage the valve stem to form a press-fit type seal with the valve stem. However, the forces required to initiate a sufficient press-fit of the manifold valve interface upon actuation are typically very high and most users do not apply sufficient force to ensure that the manifold and valve stem are sufficiently sealed. As a result, the manifold valve interface may slip off of the valve stem and residual product in the manifold may flow out of the valve interface resulting in a leak within the trigger sprayer system which is undesirable.
Therefore, improved manifold interfaces with valve stems are desirable.